tttefandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO
LEGO is a brand of plastic construction toys that are manufactured by The LEGO Group, a privately held company based in Billund, Denmark. In 2005, the company introduced a Thomas & Friends Duplo theme. Five sets were made, featuring James, Thomas (in 2 sets), Toby, and Percy. Each year since, in line with usual LEGO practice, new sets have been released featuring different scenes and characters. The range ran until 2010, when it was discontinued since HiT Entertainment signed a deal with Mega Bloks to make construction sets based on Thomas. Duplo is designed for very young children, so the sets have relatively few pieces to assemble. Sets 2005 * James at Knapford Station * Thomas Load & Carry Set * Toby at Wellsworth Station * Percy at the Water Tower * Thomas Bridge & Tunnel Set 2006 * Harold the Helicopter * Cargo-Loading Cranky 2007 * Salty the Dockyard Diesel * Spencer and Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon's Express 2008 * Percy at the Sheds * Thomas Starter Set 2009 * Stanley at Great Waterton * Thomas at Morgan's Mine * James Celebrates Sodor Day Trivia * The Express Coach is painted maroon instead of red. The shade of cream used is also slightly different to the one used on the coaches in the show. * Toby has no sideplates on his model and his wheels are grey. * James' wheels are grey, when they should be black. * James, Thomas, and Percy all have the same design, each with small modifications to make them look more like their television series counterparts. * A Custom LEGO model of Thomas with LEGO System bricks was featured in TM Books and Video's home video, "I Love Toy Trains Part 7". * The "Thomas Starter Set" was briefly seen at the end of the animated video "The LEGO Story". * The platform that Sir Topham Hatt stands on at the end of the first season episode Thomas' Christmas Party is made out of LEGO bricks, and it was also the scene of the second season episode Break Van is made out of LEGO bricks near the Water Tower at Wellsworth where James and Douglas leave the station. However, it is made of the more traditional, smaller bricks, known as "System" bricks, as opposed to the larger, toddler-aimed Duplo bricks the Thomas range (which was first produced over 20 years after the episode aired) is made from. * The Knapford Station roof looks similar to the Kirk Ronan Station's roof. Gallery File:LEGOThomas.png|Thomas File:LEGOGordon.png|Gordon File:LEGOJames.jpg|James File:LEGODuploPercy.png|Percy File:LEGOToby.jpg|Toby File:LEGOSalty.png|Salty File:LEGOExpressCoach.png|Express Coach File:LegoJamesatKnapford.jpg|James at Knapford Station File:LEGOThomasLoadandCarrySet.jpg|Thomas Load and Carry File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|Toby at Wellsworth Station File:LEGODuploPercy.jpg|Percy at the Water Tower File:LEGOThomasBridgeandTunnelSet.jpg|Thomas Bridge and Tunnel File:LegoHarold.jpg|Harold the Helicopter File:LegoCranky.jpg|Cargo-Loading Cranky File:LegoSalty.jpg|Salty the Dockyard Diesel File:LEGOSpencerandSirTophamHatt.jpg|Spencer and Sir Topham Hatt File:LegoGordon.jpg|Gordon's Express File:LEGOPercy.jpg|Percy at the Sheds File:LegoThomasSet.jpg|Thomas Starter Set File:LEGOStanley.png|Stanley at Great Waterton File:LEGOThomasatMorgan'sMine.jpg|Thomas at Morgan's Mine File:LEGOJamesCelebratesSodorDay.jpg|James Celebrates Sodor Day Other File:Thomas'ChristmasParty41.png|Lego bricks in Thomas' Christmas Party File:BreakVan36.png|A Lego brick in Break Van (by James' wheels) Category:Merchandise Category:Organisations